Tiffany has walked her dog for a total of $15$ kilometers since she started walking daily. She has been walking $5$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Tiffany been walking?
Solution: The number of days that Tiffany has been walking is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of kilometers walked each day. $15\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $15\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ kilometers per day} = 3\text{ days}$